Catminline's Diary PART 6 Gardening Contest
by Denoxkun
Summary: In this episode is more like a filler, a gardening contest is about to begin, will Catminline be able to beat Yikko's mean mom, the 5 to 10 times winner of the previous gardening contests?


Catminline's Diary in December 25th, 2005

Gardening Contest

" Catminline's out on the Harvest field gardening something."

Catminline's Mom: I heard that next week there's gonna bea gardening contest.

Catminline: Wow, in Argot too? Are u entering?

C's Mom: Of course, we won 3 years in a row.

Ms. Fibbles: Oh, so you really think so?

C's Mom: Who are you? Oh, you must be or next door neighbor.

Ms. Fibbles: That's right and I'm telling you right now that you don't stand a chance.

C's Mom: Why should we listen to you?

Ms. Fibbles: Because I won 15 years in a row croping and harvesting giant plants and we plan to win again, only this time, we plan to plant a Dokomonster plant, with these ingredients, nothing can beat it.

Catminline: Then you're on!

C's Mom: What? Are you sure?

Catminline: It's 2 against 1, we got a chance.

Ms. Fibbles: Oh really, maybe not. You should give up now, hahahahahaha!

Catminline: Jerk!

C's Mom: Catminline, don't say that in front of her, you can get in real trouble.

Kentio: Well, my mom is being a cabbage head again.

Catminline: KENTIO, that's your mom?!!

Kentio: Yeah, my mom expects nothing but victory, she's so obssessed with her garden field!

Catminline: I see...

Kentio: If she keeps winning like this, I won't be friends with anyone anymore, she challenges all my friend's parents every year and beaten them all, if she beats you... we'll probably never see each other again.

Catminline: What? "Thinking" Kentio's mom is such a jerk!

Kentio: "Crying" So, I beg you, beat her... to keep our friendship alive!

Catminline: You can count on me, Kentio, do you know how to beat her, what is she using?

Kentio: Plantuso ingredients. BUT I KNOW NOTHING!! MY MOM'S INGREDIENTS ARE TOO COMPLICATED FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND!!!

Yikko: In order to beat my mom, you'll need Angel Gold Planmi plants ingredients, I just found out in the University's library.

Catminline: And you are...?

Yikko: I'm Yikko, Kentio's big brother, please to meet ya. Catminline: Same here. Teehee, I'm Catminline! Well, in that case, I won't let you down.

SCENE CHANGED

Narrator: So afterwards, Catminline and her mom went to buy themselves the Rare Golden Angel Planmi ingredients, it was sold at a high price, 10,000 stars, but they bought it anyways... they focused the whole week preparing.

SCENE CHANGED

" Catminline's spreading seeds and water and digging in the middle of the night."

C's Mom: Daughter, I think it's getting late, you did your best.

Catminline: I almost got it, I just need a little more time!

" Catminline continues to harvest."

Catminline: I must do it... to continue my friendship with Kentio and his big bro Yikko, they're really good friends and I don't wanna lose them.

" Catminline's making the final home for the final seed."

Kentio: Dang, that plant is enormous, but my mom's plant is still bigger!

Yikko: Good luck, Catminline, you're gonna need all the luck you have to beat my mom.

Ms. Fibbles: What are you 2 doing? GO TO BED!!!

Kentio-Yikko: YES, MOM!!!

TOMORROW MORNING!...

Catminline: Diary, as I finish this plant, it's finally ready, Golden Planmi has been borned.

Lidad: Good, now win this for your friends.

Catminline: I will.

Narrator: As the gardening contest went on, alot of fierce competitions going on, but Catminline and Ms.Fibbles won all their rounds with their new plant Dokos!

SCENE CHANGED

Plantuso: PLAN... TUSO!!! We shall win, Ms.Fibbles!

Catminline: You're so extrodinary, Golden Planmi. I never saw moving talking plants before!

Planmi: I won't let you down, Catminline.

Ms. Fibbles: So, you think you stand a chance?

Kentio-Yikko-C's Mom: GO, CATMINLINE!!!

SCENE CHANGED

Mr. Gaspi: Whoever can grow the maxium plants in 30 seconds will win this annual award of this gardening contest.

Ms. Fibbles-Catminline: Let's go!!!

C's Mom: I'm so proud of Catminline, she really does care about my gardenings.

" Ms. Fibbles and Catminline and their plant partners started harvesting alot of plants like if it were a quick beanstalk. Both challengers are almost tied of the No. of plants."

Ms. Fibbles: Plantuso, harder, more harvesting!!

Catminline: Planmi, let's finish this!!

Planmi: CROP GROW WONDERS!!!

" Planmi's using magical spores to gloom the plant and multiplied their plants 10 times as much as Plantuso and Ms.Fibbles."

SCENE CHANGED

Mr. Gaspi: And the winner is... CATMINLINE!!!!!

Catminline: Yes, we did it, Planmi!!

Planmi: Yea!

Kentio: Way to go, Catminline!!

C's Mom: You made me proud as a mother, Catminline!

Mr. Fibbles: GRR!!!

Plantuso: I can't believe we lost... for the very first time in the last 15 years!

Yikko: Give it up, mom, be a good sport!

Ms. Fibbles: Aw!!! FINE!! Let's go home then.

Yikko: I'll meet you back soon.

Kentio: Your golden Planmi was so awsome, I was afraid you weren't even able to afford such an expensive plant.

Catminline: Well, my dad works overtime sometimes.

Yikko: Catminline?

Catminline: Huh?

Yikko: Thank you... for teaching my mother a valuable lesson. Maybe now she'll give up on being so mean, she needed that defeat to realize that winning ain't everything in life.

Catminline: No problem, Catminline will always be there to solve your problems! So... can we keep the Planmi?!!

C' Mom: Guess he can really help us on our future gardening! Sure thing, daughter, you deserve it!

Ms. Gaspi: Here's the 100,000 star award and the trophy!

Catminline: Thank you so much!

Ms. Fibbles: Catminline... great game, sorry for what I said bad there, maybe we can work together next year's gardening contest!

Catminline- Ms. Fibbles-Yikko-Kentio: Hahahahahahaha!

Catminline: That'll be a great idea!

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
